Leader of the Thirteen Heroes
Leader of the Thirteen Heroes is the tentative name for the legendary figure known in the New World. Appearance Personality From what is already known about him, the leader seems like the kind who feels guilty and responsible for his companion dying. Background The leader of the Thirteen Heroes was said to be a player that originally hailed from YGGDRASIL, but later got transported to the New World along with his unknown companion. Two hundred years ago, he met up with the Thirteen Heroes and joins them in their quest to defeat all the Evil Deities who are spreading destruction on the continent back then. However, according to Rigrit, the leader of the Thirteen Heroes died early during the middle of his journey. Though it is unknown how he was struck down, Platinum Dragon Lord noted that the leader was left utterly shocked from killing his companion who came with him. The Dragon Lord presumes that may have been the reason why he rejected resurrection in the first place. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc When Evileye spoke with Climb about Talents, she mentions the leader of the Thirteen Heroes. She knew that the leader happened to feel the same way among those who felt talent is simply a bud that has yet to bloom and that everyone has it. On the other hand, Evileye told Climb that the leader's talent had simply not bloomed at that time.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue RosesOverlord First Half Chapter 67: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 7 The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc During a reunion between Rigrit Bers Caurau and Platinum Dragon Lord, she learned from him that a new threat has appeared in the world after two centuries had gone by. Listening to his situation with the threat he is facing, she believes that if the leader of the Thirteen Heroes had left all his knowledge of YGGDRASIL behind, there would be less trouble for them to deal with. However, Platinum Dragon Lord stated that he understood how he didn't want to be revived after having killed his fellow Player.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission Abilities and Powers The leader was initially the weakest member of the Thirteen Heroes at first. However, that eventually changes over time as he ended up becoming the strongest in the group at some point during his adventure. According to Evileye, he is the type who would keep swinging his sword around endlessly no matter the number of wounds he sustained in battle. It became a notion that led Evileye to believe he was a hero who possessed a special power that could rise without end. Main Equipment * Unnamed Sword * Eight Greed Kings' Guild Weapon (Web Novel Only): Platinum Dragon Lord lets the leader of the Thirteen Heroes borrow this guild weapon as a sign of his blessing to him.Overlord First Half Chapter 87: Various Countries Part 5 Relationships Platinum Dragon Lord The leader was apparently on friendly terms with the said Dragon Lord as fellow members of the Thirteen Heroes. As far as his trust to Platinum Dragon Lord goes, he was allowed permission to take items like the Eight Greed Kings' Guild Weapon from Eryuentiu with him on his journey to combat the Evil Deities. When the leader requests to Platinum Dragon Lord and his fellow companions not to revive him, they all respected his wish as he preferred his death to remain the same. It seems Platinum Dragon Lord and Rigrit are the only known member apart from the Thirteen Heroes who knew of the reason why the leader had chosen to make that decision. Rigrit Bers Caurau Rigrit bears acknowledgement and respect for the leader as a good person who was willing to lend a hand on saving others. She believes that he arrived to the New World in order to help the native inhabitants including her combat threats like the Evil Deities. Along with Platinum Dragon Lord, she most likely acquired knowledge about YGGDRASIL items from him. When the said Dragon Lord brought up the subject surrounding the reasoning behind his death, she had a pained expression on her face from recalling that horrific event take place in front of them. She was disappointed on the fact that his life came to an abrupt end so early during their journey together. Trivia * The player is very low-level as a member of the Thirteen Heroes. However, in the middle of his journey alongside them, the player was implied to have leveled up a lot to the point that he was recognized as the most powerful within the group. * So far, the Leader of the Thirteen Heroes was the first known one among many players out there in the New World to have been initially treated as a weakling by native inhabitants. References }} Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Legendary Figures Category:Thirteen Heroes